


baby come back to me

by keijiwrites



Series: Jercy one shots [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijiwrites/pseuds/keijiwrites
Summary: from the prompt on tumblr: Jercy, on their last day/moment together before they leave for separate colleges oops I hurt myself





	baby come back to me

Jason wasn’t feeling so good if he was being honest. He and Percy - his boyfriend of three years - were going to be leaving for college the next day; meaning, Percy would be across the country studying and they would both be busy with college and other college related things. Jason was happy they would both be headed to college, he was. He just wasn’t happy with the distance between them.

Percy would be studying in Florida while Jason would go to California. It was a lot to take in, but Jason knew they would make things work. They always did.

They had agreed they would be spending their last day together. Now, they were sprawled on the couch watching a t.v. series and eating. Percy was lying on Jason, the blond with his arms around Percy and playing with his hair. His eyes were on the t.v. but his mind was elsewhere.

“I can feel you thinking.” Percy mumbled followed by a sigh. He turned his face to Jason, eyes conveying everything he wasn’t saying. “What’s up? And be honest.”

Jason sighed, arms tightening around Percy subconsciously. “It’s just. . . we’re going to be hours away, you know? And there’s a time difference, too. And we’ll be busy, what if-”

“Whoa, dude. Hold up.” Percy chuckled. “We’ll be fine. We’ve always been. Right?” He placed a kiss on Jason’s chin, making him smile. 

“Okay. I believe you.”

“Good. Cause I was thinking we could eat something before my flight. Maybe we can go to Chiron’s?” Percy pursed his lips as he looked at the clock. It was currently five. “Seven? Give you some time to get ready.”

“Okay, babe.” Jason puckered his lips, making Percy roll his eyes but kiss him. This was something they would be missing. A lot.

They finished watching their movie, casual kisses between the scenes they were actually interested in. 

After the movie, Jason made to get up but Percy wasn’t having it. He tightened his arms around Jason, face buried in Jason’s neck.

“Uh, Perce? Are you going to let go?”

“No. Just a little more.” Percy mumbled.

“Are you sure you want to go to Chiron’s? We can stay in, you know?”

Percy didn’t say anything. Jason frowned because Percy usually, mostly always, had something to say.

“I don’t mind spending the rest of the evening like this.” Jason mumbled, stroking Percy’s back softly. “We can make your favorite.”

Percy peeked up at Jason through his bangs. “Really?”

Jason grinned. “Of course. I mean, it’s not Sally’s famous blue pancakes, but, I can make a mean homemade burger.”

Percy returned the grin, “Okay. Let’s get to it then. I’m hungry.”

Jason felt some sort of relief as he watched Percy stand. He wasn’t feeling like himself either, but he didn’t want to show it too much. He just wanted Percy to be okay. He was leaving first after all.

Jason prepared the meal, Percy watching closely from the counter, exchanging kisses and jokes. As the burgers were getting done, Jason stood between Percy’s legs, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in Percy’s neck. He inhaled deeply, they reality that Percy was leaving sinking in rapidly. 

“Jace, you okay?” Percy rubbed Jason’s back soothingly. 

“I don’t know,” the blond replied, gripping onto Percy’s shirt like a lifeline. 

Percy kissed Jason’s temple softly, mumbling under his breath how they would be fine. How they would get through it together and how they will be seeing each other during summer and winter break. Even if it was for a day.

Jason pulled back, eyes watery and red. His glasses were askew, making Percy smile softly and fix them.

“We’ll be fine, okay?”

Jason nodded, wiping his cheeks. “Yeah. Okay.”

They had to remake the burgers, having forgotten them.

 

The trip to the airport was quiet, except for Paul and Sally who were filling the tense silence every once in a while. Jason and Percy were in the back, holding hands and trying to keep the nerves at bay. Percy was jiggling his leg; Jason trying to calm him down, but his own nerves were getting the best of him. He was constantly fixing his glasses. That was his very obvious nervous tick.

Paul dropped them off at the entrance of JFK, eyes a little watery but in denial of it. Once Percy got his boarding pass and gave his luggage, he turned to Jason and Sally. He was smiling, but Jason knew he would soon be crying. They all would.

Sally went first, hugging her son tightly and pressing kisses onto his temples rapidly. She was mumbling words Jason couldn’t hear but he was sure she was telling him to take care of himself and call often.

Jason tried hard not to cry, but it was a little hard when Percy started to sniffle as they embraced. His eyes watered as he - for the umpteenth time - pulled Percy impossibly closer.

“I’m not really liking this.” His boyfriend murmured. 

“You and I both, babe.” Jason ran his fingers through Percy’s hair, telling himself to remember this feeling.

The feeling of having Percy so close, to feel his heartbeat against his own, feel the heat of his skin.

Jason pulled away, cupping Percy’s cheeks and stroking his thumb along it slowly. “I’ll miss you.”

Percy’s smile was watery, knocking their foreheads together. “I’ll miss you too, blondie.” 

Jason was going to tell Percy off by the call of the dumb nickname he acquired when they started dating, but it all went down the drain when the other kissed him. He melted into the kiss, tears pricking his eyes. The kiss was a simple press of the lips, but they felt everything they wanted to convey to each other in it.

A promise

An ‘I love you.’

An ‘I’ll see you soon.’

‘I miss you.’

They pulled away, eyes watery and nervous giggles bubbling out of their mouths. Jason tried to blink back the tears because he absolutely despised crying in public. He wiped Percy’s cheek, skin warm under his thumb. 

“I’ll call you later, okay? Time’ll pass in the blink of an eye. Promise.” Percy spoke softly, not wanting to break their little bubble. He kissed Jason’s forehead.

Jason nodded, and with a last kiss, Percy turned away, duffle bag over his shoulder. He waved one last time over his shoulder and Jason could see the tears in his eyes. His red cheeks and nose was what gave him away.

He watched until he couldn’t see Percy anymore. With pain in his heart, he turned and went to the car where Sally and Paul were waiting with open arms. 


End file.
